The present invention relates to improvements in photographic apparatus with expansible housings, especially to improvements in still cameras with relatively small (so-called pocket sized) expansible housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,705 to Winkler discloses a still camera having a substantially brick-shaped housing including two sections one of which is movable with respect to the other between a first position in which the picture taking lens and the view finder are concealed and a second position in which the lens and the view finder are exposed. Furthermore, the movement of one section relative to the other section results in automatic transport of film by the length of a frame and/or in cocking of the shutter.